The Importance of Being Neville
Plot Neville is a black steam engine that works on the Main Line, and sometimes on Edward's Branch..Usually when an engine teases him, he knows they don't really mean it. But he is still rather insecure about himself at times, even after the rumour about him stopped circulating. It was a glowing evening, and the sun was setting. Neville was coming to a halt with a goods train at Crovan's Gate. He let off steam feebly as he looked around for the narrow gauge engine that he was taking the delivery to. "I'm over here, stupid." grumbled a voice. Neville looked to the narrow gauge track and saw a black Diesel. "Hello...Paul," Neville muttered, reading the Diesel's nameplate. Paul rolled his eyes. "Sure, Diesel." "What? I'm not a Diesel." exclaimed Neville. "You look like one. You look like some weird hybrid of Diesel and steam. Get an overhaul; you look ridiculous! Seriously, how am I supposed to do my job right if I can't figure out what an engine is supposed to be? Why do you think everyone hates you?" Paul grumbled. "Everyone... hates me?!" stuttered Neville. "Duh. If someone as kind as me can do that, surely everyone else will." Paul said, "Oh and... thanks for that delivery." Neville's feelings were beyond words as small tears poured to the ground. His driver noticed Neville's feelings and patted his cab. "It's alright Neville; some engines are just rude sometimes. You're a nice engine, no matter what anyone else says." said the driver. But Neville said nothing as he was uncoupled from his trucks. "I can stay with you in the shed if you want Neville... We can talk over it." suggested the driver. "No, I don't want to keep you." said Neville sadly, "It's my problem." "Neville, listen. Paul was just-" "-right." said Neville. The driver shook his head. "I'll talk to you more tomorrow Neville, but just know you are a Really Useful Engine." and the driver left. "I guess I am a boxy engine..." Neville sighed as he dozed off to sleep. The next morning, Neville's driver took the Express to see Neville. He walked over to the standard gauge shed with a worried expression. "Neville...? You alright in there?" he asked. There was no answer. The driver, still concerned, opened the shed door. "Neville...? We have to go to Edward's Branch Line today to help with the workload. Are you... Are you up to it?" he asked quietly. Neville looked up. "I suppose I have to be good at something..." he muttered. Wincing as the fireman arrived, the driver soon had Neville steamed up and ready to leave. "Just remember what I told you yesterday." he said consolingly. Neville just sighed as he set off for Wellsworth. At Knapford Station, Donald and Douglas were dropping off a ballast train from Arlesburgh when Neville puffed in. "Donal', ye notice something about yon Neville?" whispered Douglas. "Aye Douggie... I wonder what's up?" agreed Donald. "I am a weird engine... Oh, what is the use. I'm not useful." Neville sighed to himself. Donald and Douglas exchanged a worried look. "Och, is something on ye mind yon Neville?" Donald asked. Neville jumped; he didn't expect the twins to hear him. "Uh, nothing." "That didna sound like nothing." Douglas said gravely. Neville sighed. "All right... I don't think I'm useful. I usually just do odd jobs around the yard, and I usually don't do anything interesting. Plus, everybody hates me. Paul said so." "Paul? That new Diesel?" asked Donald. "Yes... but he's right." moaned Neville. "Dinna listen to that muckle nuisance. He's constantly saying stupid things like that!" replied Donald, "We dinna hate you. We never have." "But this time he really meant it... He wasn't just teasing." said Neville quietly, "And besides, just because you two don't doesn't mean everyone else doesn't." Donald and Douglas could swear that they saw tears in the young engine's eyes. The two Caledonian twins tried to hide their anger for Neville's sake. "Just ignore that lil' troublemaker... He's never trustworthy." suggested Douglas, but Neville just looked away. "Bye Donald and Douglas... Hopefully I can be useful on Edward's line instead of being useless..." and Neville puffed away. Donald and Douglas were shocked. "Why that lil' narrow gauge Diesel! I'll bash his buffers and make sure he can't move again!" fumed Douglas. "That lil' brat needs to be taught somethin'." agreed Donald, "I'm headin' to Crovan's Gate later with a train of passengers. I'll make sure to notify whoever's there to teach that cruel Diesel a lesson." "Good, lad. I have to go now... If you see Neville, be sure to at least try and make 'im happy." said Douglas flatly. "Right!" agreed his twin and the two puffed away. Neville soon arrived at Wellsworth Yards; Edward was waiting for him. "Hello Neville. Can you organize the yard for me while I take a train to Brendam? That'd be nice if you do." said Edward kindly. "...sure." mumbled Neville. Edward was worried. "Neville... You alright?" he asked. "I'll be honest to you Edward... The answer's no. I'm... dealing with an identity crisis." Neville replied. "Oh my... Well, your identity is that you're a kind engine who looks out for his friends. Harvey has an unusual shape and look how successful he is!" Edward said. "Maybe so but... a crane engine can be useful. I just look... stupid." Neville said, almost on the verge of tears. Edward winced. "Neville, please... You are a strong engine. Nobody should tell you any different." "Maybe but... Murdoch's stronger." Neville said. "You have your own qualities, Neville. Remember that." "...thanks, Edward." and Neville forced a smile, but the truth was that he was only trying to cheer up Edward. Edward gave a small smile in return. "Let me know if I can help you in any way, Neville." Edward said. "Will do." Neville said as Edward puffed away. But as soon as he was out of sight, Neville's expression turned back to sorrow. "I don't want to get everyone upset over me..." Neville sighed sadly. Meanwhile, Donald puffed into Crovan's Gate. "Ach, where's that lil' moron?!" Donald fumed. "Who do you mean?" asked Skarloey, who was on the narrow gauge track. "That idiot Paul! He insulted one of mah friends and made 'im cry! Where is he?!" "Paul...? He can be rude at times, but... what did he do?" asked Skarloey worriedly. "He called Neville a Diesel and told 'im everyone hated him!" Donald scowled. Skarloey's face darkened. "Oh dear... Well... Paul will get what he deserves." Skarloey said. "That better be true or I'll do the deed myself!" cried Donald. The passengers got on and off Skarloey and Donald's coaches, and the two engines parted, both feeling very cross. For the rest of the day, Neville took care of the yard, but never once did he say a word to the other engines. The driver was still concerned. "Neville, I'm not sure if I'm annoying you at this point but... please talk to me about it." he said. "...I don't want to upset anyone." Neville cried, "Including you, driver." "You won't upset me; I just want to help." "...I can't be sure of that." Neville muttered as he banged into some China Clay trucks. That night, Paul hummed to himself as he scurried out of the woodland and into Crovan's Gate. "I think I did a fine job... I mean, I didn't crash into anything." he said. But as he scurried around the bend into the shed, he was shocked to find all the engines. "Um... is this a party for me?" Paul asked. The engines just stared angrily at him. "Uh... Are you going to say something?" asked Paul. Peter Sam chuffed forward. "We have plenty to say, you cruel engine!" he burst out. Before Paul could react, all the narrow gauge engines whistled furiously. "Why did you say such things?!" fumed Skarloey. "Not even I would do something that stupid!" cried Sir Handel. "Neville is depressed because of you!" added Rheneas. "I may not be the kindest engine, but Neville didna deserve that!" said Duncan. Paul was horrified. "Engines, w-what are you talking about?!" he asked fearfully; the situation made him very uncomfortable. "You know what you did!" Duke scowled as he puffed behind Rheneas. "You called Neville a Diesel, and made him cry!" said Luke angrily. "You said he looked ridiculous!" whistled Freddie. Paul's mouth went agape, before he tried to defend himself."I-I... Well. I couldn't tell. What was I supposed to do?" Paul said quietly. But this only made the engines angrier as they whistled more frequently. "You knew very well he was a steam engine!" Mac burst out furiously. "N-no, I-" "You coud've at least asked if you really weren't sure!" cried Mighty. Paul couldn't think of anything to say, but luckily for him, he didn't have to. "Stop the noise!" yelled a voice. The whistles stopped at once, but the glares stayed the same. It was The Thin Controller, who had heard the noise from his office at Crovan's Gate. "Now what on earth is going on?!" he asked. The other engines were about to burst out together, but Skarloey spoke first, although he was still trying to control his anger."Well, sir... Paul here insulted one of the engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Neville, his name is. Now he's going through an identity crisis all because of him!" Skarloey said. The Thin Controller looked to Paul. "For clarification Paul... is that true?" Paul gulped, and looked from the Thin Controller to the rest of the engines. "...y-yes sir... It is..." "Paul... Oh, I don't know what to do with you..." the Thin Controller moaned. "C-can I at least say... one thing, sir? I'm... terribly sorry. I promise I'll never do anything of that sort ever again." Paul promised. "We'll believe that when we see it!" cried Rusty. The Thin Controller held up his hand for silence, then turned back to Paul. "Rusty has a point, Paul. While you're still learning of the railway's regulations, you still have to prove you've learned from this massive mistake." Paul frowned. "Y-yes sir... W-what's my p-punishment, sir?" he asked nervously. The Thin Controller rubbed his chin. "Interesting question... I don't know, yet. I think the best you can do is stay in the shed unless you're wanted. And, whenever Neville comes back here again, you will apologize straight to his face. Understood?" "Y-yes sir. Gladly sir." Paul whimpered. "Good..." and the Thin Controller walked away. "We haven't forgiven you yet..." muttered Peter Sam as the engines puffed away for their night jobs. "I don't expect you to..." Paul whispered to himself sadly. The next morning, Neville woke up in Wellsworth Sheds to the loud start of an engine. He opened his eyes to find it was BoCo. "Hello, Neville. Feeling better I hope?" BoCo asked. "I suppose so." Neville said, "Edward told you, didn't he...?" "Well, of course he did. Logical course of action if you ask me. Anyway, I have to go to the Clay Pits. Just... feel better, alright?" BoCo asked. Neville forced another smile. "Sure, BoCo." he said as his crew came to start work. Neville noticed a goods train in the yard. "Is that mine?" he asked his driver. "Yes, Neville... Again, if you're fine, that is." "I'm alright... I guess." Neville murmured as he puffed out of the shed. Later, BoCo oiled away himself, in a good mood. "Today sure is a shiny day..." BoCo said as he scurried along the branch line. Soon the Metropolitan-Vickers Diesel arrived at Suddery, to find Derek and a train of empty trucks stranded on the line. "Oh my goodness! Derek, what happened?" BoCo asked. "I suppose you could guess by now. I've overheated..." moaned Derek. "Don't worry. I think I have enough time to push you to the Dieselworks. Just let me get coupled up and we can be on our way." "That would be splendid." said Derek. BoCo buffered up to the brakevan and began to push. But Derek along with his train were very heavy indeed. BoCo's wheels whirred as the Diesel tired to move. "Almost there..." panted BoCo. But suddenly, BoCo's energy seemed to be sucked out immediately. "Oh, I feel my ejector failing!" he groaned. "That's done it," said the driver, "You can't push the train now." BoCo was disappointed; now both he and Derek needed fixing. "Oh, i'm so sorry, BoCo. If it wasn't for my darn engine, this wouldn't have happened." said Derek guiltily. "Nonsense. It wasn't your fault." replied BoCo. A while down the line, the guard put red flags on the rails so approaching engines could be warned of the blockage. "There we go." the guard panted as he fitted the second flag and he ran back to the train. But Neville was puffing down the line with his slow goods, and hadn't heard of the blockage. He was just entering Suddery when he saw the red flags. Neville gasped in horror. "Driver, stop! Quickly!"The driver nodded and the brakes were applied. Soon, the tender engine stopped. "Oh Neville. Thank goodness!" panted BoCo. The guard from Derek's train walked up. "Neville, we need you to push Derek and his train along with BoCo to Wellsworth. From there, another engine can take them to the Dieselworks. Do you think you can do it?" Neville gulped. "I guess so." he said nervously. "That's the spirit." grinned the guard and he ran back to the brakevan. Neville edged forward to BoCo. But he already started having second thoughts. "I-I don't think I can do it, driver... M-maybe we can just get another engine..." "You can do it, Neville!" encouraged his driver, "I know you can! Just remember what I said! You're a special engine, Neville. Never forget it!" "Y-you think so?" Neville asked. "I know so." smiled the driver. A flash of determination fled through Neville's boiler as he started to push. "I will do it, I will do it!" he chanted as he started to push BoCo and Derek. "You can!" encouraged BoCo as he started to move, "You can!" Neville pushed harder than he ever had before. At last, the trains moved a bit more easily. Wheel turn by wheel turn, the engines set off for Wellsworth. Along the journey, Neville's sandboxes constantly put sand on the rails, and his cheeks were red from tiredness, but he struggled on. Despite the struggling, Nevile managed to push everybody towards Wellsworth. "I am almost there..." Neville panted. "Indeed you are!" grinned BoCo. "You can do it, chap!" agreed Derek. At Wellsworth Station, Stanley was shunting some trucks into sidings. "There we go! Nice and tidy!" he grinned, "Edward will be pleased." Suddenly he heard a loud "Peep! Peep!" "Is that... Neville's whistle?" asked Stanley in confusion. He could make out Derek in the distance. As the train drew nearer, he saw BoCo, and finally, he could see Neville pushing both of them and Derek's train into the station. Stanley's jaw dropped as the cavalcade went into the station; he couldn't believe his eyes. Stanley grinned. "Wow, Neville. I think the Fat Controller would say you're an Enterprising Engine! Pushing both of those Diesels at once? I'm quite impressed. No, very impressed!" Neville was slightly confused. "R-really?" he asked. "Of course! You're very useful indeed!" chuffed Stanley. BoCo and Derek began to honk their horns, and Stanley blew his whistle loud and long. As the engines all cheered for him, Neville suddenly came to a deep realization. "I am useful after all!" Neville cheered and he too blew his whistle. BoCo chuckled. "We knew that all along, Neville. But it took this rescue for you to believe in yourself." Neville grinned. "I feel as if a huge weight was lifted off my buffers! Thank you. Thank you, everyone!" "It's a pleasure." said Stanley, "But we better get BoCo and Derek to the Dieselworks." Neville soon shunted Derek's trucks out of the way. Then, Douglas arrived to take Derek and BoCo to the Vicarstown Dieselworks. When he saw Neville looking happy, he couldn't help but grin. "Feeling better now, laddie?" he asked as he was coupled up to Derek and BoCo. "You bet, Douglas! I feel useful! I feel... like I mean something!" Neville exclaimed. "Good. Dinna let that Paul get to ye ever again, ye hear?" Douglas said. "Of course! I know better now!" Neville agreed. "I cinna wait to tell Donal' aboot this!" Douglas chuffed as he steamed away with the two Diesels. Later, that evening, Neville's driver got a call from the Fat Controller. "Neville," he told him, "The Fat Controller needs us to go to Crovan's Gate." "Well, alright." puffed Neville and he steamed away. At Crovan's Gate, the Fat Controller was talking to the Thin Controller. "He should be here soon, I assure you." said the Fat Controller. "There he is." said the Thin Controller when he noticed Neville. Neville puffed in, but he looked confused. "Sirs, why did you ask me to come here specifically?" he asked. "For two reasons. The first is so we can congratulate you for your hard work. Needless to say, I am deeply impressed by your efforts, helping out Derek and BoCo like that. Neville, no matter what any snobbish engine says, you are an Enterprising Engine, and nothing can change that." the Fat Controller grinned. Neville blushed with pride and whistled. "And the second reason is..." The Thin Controller paused and snapped his fingers. Just like that, the narrow gauge engines all arrived; Peter Sam, Rusty, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Duke from one side, and Skarloey, Duncan, Mighty Mac, Freddie, and Luke from the other, while Paul was in the shed to begin with. "How long have you been waiting there?" asked Neville in confusion. "Ye'd have no idea!" grumbled Duncan. "...anyway... Paul, Neville is here. Remember our agreement?" asked the Thin Controller firmly. Paul gulped when he saw Neville. "Um... I... I... I'm... I'm... I'm sorry. I can't say that enough... I'm terribly sorry I was so rude to you... I promise that from now on I'll treat you like the fine engine you are. I heard about that rescue you had today. Beautiful work... C-can you forgive me?" Paul said. The Skarloey Railway engines went quiet and looked from Paul to Neville. Neville looked to be deep in thought, and suddenly, he grinned. "I do, Paul! Let's start over!" he said. The narrow gauge engines were surprised, but were also glad. "If Neville can forgive you, then I suppose we can too." chuffed Rheneas. "So... you forgive me too?" asked Paul. "Yes Paul!" said Luke and the other engines whistled in agreement. Paul grinned, as did Neville. From then on, Neville never cared about his shape, and got along with Paul. Paul is still the grumpy Diesel we all know, but nonetheless, he knows when too far is too far. Characters *Edward *Donald and Douglas *BoCo *Derek *Neville *Stanley *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *MIghty Mac *Freddie *Luke *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *Gordon (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Fergus (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Harvey (mentioned) *Murdoch (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures